


原罪

by nobodycareswhouare



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodycareswhouare/pseuds/nobodycareswhouare
Summary: 君臣日常相处的片段（不是）





	原罪

**Author's Note:**

> 意识流片段  
> 没错，又是熟悉的女体（不）

傲慢  
阿兹尔从来没有遇见过如此不识礼节之人。  
他用余光扫了一眼自己的长衫，方才被眼前的人因为冒失而泼上的葡萄酒，被白色的亚麻布所吸收，但是却给它染上了刺眼的酒红色。  
那名始作俑者仍然低着她的头，一言不发，这让阿兹尔莫名的生气。  
“无礼。”他这样说道。  
被指责了的少女愤怒的抬起她的头，两人的视线相撞就像兵刃相接，在空气中激发出火花。  
皇女不输阿兹尔的傲气挑起了他的兴趣——在他宫中，从未敢有人以这样的态度对待他。

宴会散去，阿兹尔坐在他的皇座之上。  
“泽拉斯。”  
“在。”  
他注视着他最忠心的属下。  
手足间的锁链在他伏下身体时叩击地面发出清脆的声音。  
因为他对他的绝对服从，他任何的要求都会被完美的达成。  
谦卑的姿态，恭敬的话语。  
几曾何时成为了他所期望的来自“他人”的崇拜。

“把她接来。”阿兹尔俯视着他的神官，将金色的权杖悬在他的头上。  
“遵命，我的陛下。”泽拉斯并没有抬起头再和阿兹尔对视。

阿兹尔本来因为冒失的皇女将她手中的酒泼到他身上而愠怒，却低头坠入了她眼中宝蓝色的海洋。

所以他认为，请她亲自来宫殿赔礼，并不是什么过分的要求。

嫉妒  
他们嗅不到阴冷干燥的地牢里死去的奴隶尸体的恶臭，也听不到那些连牲畜也不如的生命在最后一刻垂死挣扎的惊叫。  
他们早就忘了因饥饿而彻夜难眠的滋味，也不曾有过因口渴而扼喉干咳的记忆。  
他们不会数日在沙漠中赶路，在刺骨之寒和灼肤之热中反复辗转的体验；也没有数夜未眠，晕倒在散发着霉臭的古籍之中上的机会。  
他们，是没有被刻上奴隶印记的所有人。无论是平民还是贵族，每一个。

“贵安，迷人的小姐。”泽拉斯站在华贵马车面前，向皇女行礼。他看见阿兹尔牵起她的手。皇女白色的长纱裙在阳光下闪耀着刺眼的光。  
泽拉斯强忍着眼球被灼烤的疼痛，生硬的牵动着自己嘴角的肌肉，试图在他僵硬的脸上拼凑出一副笑颜，目送着他们的身影如逐渐褪色的帆布，消失在巨大宫殿之下的阴影之中。

他们才是同类。  
泽拉斯仍然站在那扇门的外面。正午的烈日灼烧着他的心脏，让它的每一下跳动都伴随着火辣辣的疼痛。  
明明是司空见惯的场景。  
单，疼痛可以忍耐，却从未能被无视。  
人体机能就是这么运作的。只要拿刀去切割皮肤，不论多少次，都会立刻冒出殷红的血液。  
那是他还在苟延残喘的苍白证物。

 

暴怒  
阿兹尔站在窗前。  
短暂的会谈让他发现这名女士只是空有其表的花瓶。  
无米食糕的回答让他为她的无知和残忍而惋惜。  
她眼中的倒影映出的风景并不是一片汪洋，甚至连一滩映出虚像的池水都不是，只是破碎的玻璃杯倾撒在地面上的白开水。  
恍若被欺骗般的感受让他心中腾起无名怒火。

“泽拉斯。”阿兹尔对着玻璃窗上的倒影说道。  
“在。”泽拉斯答道。

他转身望着他的神官，和皇女同样的蓝色的眼睛里似乎满含忧伤。  
他看到了他眼窝处的淡青色和密布在玻璃体的血丝。  
让他觉得自身无名之火仿佛被他眼底的海潮扑灭。

原来如此。  
他在寻找的，从来都是他的替代品。

阿兹尔看着领命之后，便不再多做停留的泽拉斯离去的身影，刚刚平息下去的怒火又隐约有了死灰复燃的迹象。  
是他无能，连多留他一刻无法做到，更别提用手去握住一把冰冷的海水。

懒惰  
疲惫。  
泽拉斯觉得仿佛整个恕瑞玛的城邦就建立在他的肩膀之上，压得他连呼吸都要小心翼翼。  
眼前的床铺仿佛有魔力一般在吸引着他朝它靠近。  
床的主人似乎没有在这每天都被更换清洗的床单上留下任何痕迹，但他仍然能够嗅到那股令人安心的味道，让他阖上双眼后便不想再睁开。  
如果明天的太阳永远不会升起该多好。  
因为他连翻身的力气也没有了。

“今晚留下来陪我。”  
他想起皇帝之前的难得的请求。

可能是要帮他当心理疗师，替他排忧解难了。  
那个女人可真是幸运，值得他在抽身离去之后还要为她浪费时间。

静静的在床上躺了一会儿之后，泽拉斯兀然睁开眼睛，极不情愿的从阿兹尔的床上坐起。

贪婪  
他的神官对身边的事情永远都是如此的警觉。  
阿兹尔瞥见了床上不自然的细小褶皱，料到他方才定是因为自己的出现而从小憩中惊起。  
上一次看到他毫无防备的睡颜的时间。已经久远的让阿兹尔觉得印象模糊。

“为什么不接着休息？”  
泽拉斯的眼皮跳了一下。他从未发现阿兹尔是一个如此观察入微的人。  
比起老实的承认自己的怠慢，他选择生硬的岔开话题。  
“对于皇女逝世的消息，我深表遗憾。”  
阿兹尔皱起了眉毛。  
“够了。”

泽拉斯是从什么时候开始，刻意的与他保持距离？  
聪明如他，居然不知道这样会适得其反。

阿兹尔自觉不是一个贪心的人。  
他只是希望他们能够回到昔日一起肩并肩在夕阳的余晖下读书的那段时光。  
但现在每每他伸出手，泽拉斯只会将手放在胸前，低头对他宣誓永远的忠诚。

真傻啊。  
我只是想要牵你的手。

暴食  
连续不停的工作已然让泽拉斯失去了对食物的兴趣。  
要处理的事情实在是太多了。背叛的皇女，边境的暴动，以及谋反的乱臣。  
然而为了能让自己依然能够如机器般运作，泽拉斯不得不强迫自己去做最基本的机械吞食运动，回过神来，好几天的方便粮食顷刻之间就已经被他消灭的干干净净。  
不过他对此丝毫不介意。  
似乎忙碌能使他短暂的迷失自我，忘记一切。  
忘记他的皇帝在丧失了短暂的真爱之后混乱的发言。

“就因为你是个男人？”  
“是的，我不能为您解决那方面的需求。”

泽拉斯又咬了一口面包。他连擦掉嘴角边的碎屑的时间也没有，伸手拿出一本古老的书籍。  
他想，阿兹尔真是一个随心所欲的人。  
随便有点什么想法，就口无遮拦的说了出来，到头来要想办法帮对方圆梦的，还是自己。

除了飞升仪式之外，古典里，还有其他令泽拉斯十分感兴趣的东西。

现在正好是他的生日即将来临之时。

情欲  
新来的舞娘吸引了所有人的目光。  
她在悠扬的宫廷乐曲中翩然起舞，随风飘扬的白色的长发和银蓝色的华美服饰，让她犹如落入凡间的月之神。  
沙漠的君主和她在宫廷的夜晚的花园间相遇。  
爱情就像被星点火光骤然引燃，进而染红夜色的篝火，来势汹汹，热烈奔放。

但是午夜的钟声敲响之时,美丽的公主便会消失。

“告诉我，你的舞蹈是从哪里学来的？”阿兹尔挑起她的下巴，注视着她盈蓝色的眸子。  
“陛下，我该离开了。”她似笑非笑的眼角如此令人着迷。

他向上牵扯着她的手，无视了对方偏过头的轻微抵抗，低头亲上了她的嘴唇。

真爱之吻能解除所有 “邪恶”的魔法。

先前被丰满的胸部撑起的布料从原来的位置滑下，及腰的长发也消失不见。

“失望了吗，因为我是男人。”  
泽拉斯露出了狡黠的微笑。他推开阿兹尔，轻巧的跳开，身上的晶亮的饰品在空中勾画出无数银线。  
阿兹尔不置可否的笑了。  
他不会说他的神官在褪去那些无谓的障眼法之后，更符合他理想中情人的模样。于是他以让装腔作势者无法挣脱的力度，强硬的抓住了他的手腕。 

 

无视  
“王啊，我们从来不是平等的存在。你不能随着自己的欲心，无故的自高自大。”  
这样终将招致毁灭的结局。

“啊，是的。但这又如何？”  
永不悔改的人究竟是谁。

end


End file.
